Una Historia de Venezuela
by LovinHC
Summary: Cuando Dependencia Federales nota que Venezuela anda muy angustiado y preocupado por su situación actual le propone que le cuente una Historia para que trate de olvidar un poco su dolor. Lo que no se esperaba es que terminara como una clase de historia de mas de 500 años.
1. Aparecen los Gemelos

Bueno hola me presento soy LovinHC (soy hombre), me pueden llamar solo Lovin y esta es mi primera historia que hago, espero que les guste ^^, algunas cosas antes de empezar a leer esta historia trata de contar la vida de Venezuela, por supuesto no todo sera históricamente correcto pero tratare los máximo posible, no se si habrá parejas tal ves si tal ves no quien sabe XD.

 **Advertencia:** Estan historia contendra mucho personajes inventados (creo que les dicen OC corregirme si me equivoco) y la mayoría son creados por mi o por algún amigo mio o tomados de alguna comunidad como Hetamerica o LatinHetallia, todos estos tendrán su correspondiente créditos al autor.

y bueno el blabla de que Hetalia no me pertenece si no a su gran creador, bueno comenzamos ^^

* * *

Amaneció otro día en la capital venezolana Caracas, donde se puede ver a las aves cantar y la gente caminar posiblemente a su trabajo o al colegio, todo calmado y pacifico o eso quería recordar cierto joven que aparentaba los 20 años de unos 1.78 metros de altura, piel trigueña, unos hermosos ojos azul profundo, de rasgo de cara un mestizo (un tanto europeo un tanto indígena) que le dan un toque maduro pero no tanto, de cabellera de color negro azabache con un corte the side crop long top, y de físico que a pesar de su situación esta bien desarrollado un poco mas que atlético, vistiendo con un jean y una camisa de cuadros; este joven quería pensar que todo estaba bien, pero sabia que no era cierto y solo lo hacia para escapar de la realidad.

 ** _Fecha actual: 19 de mayo de 2017_**

Abre los ojos notando que estaba llorando, suspira otra ves soñaba despierto, ve su reloj de cuarto y marcan las 9:00 a.m. sabe que tendrá que ir al Palacios de Miraflores a aguantar las _pendejadas_ y _marisqueras_ de su jefe, además de tener que soportar todo el dolor que le provoca aunque no sea a el directamente, frunce el señor preguntándose como llego a esta situación, como el siendo uno de los países mas prósperos del mundo ahora es el que tiene la inflación mas alta, como el siendo el país que tiene las mas grandes reservas de petróleo, grandes cantidades de minerales y suelos fértiles , ahora parece que esta a punto de colapsar en una Guerra Civil ; es una duda que el, Venezuela, se hace desde 2012, como todo pudo cambiar en menos de 5 años; eso siempre lo hacia tener _arrechera_ cada ves que se ponía a pensar en su situación actual, donde su pueblo una parte protestando por mas de 40 días donde a habido varios de muertos, incontables heridos y muchos desaparecidos, otra parte muy asustada y preocupada además de sufrir tanto por hambre como por inseguridad y otra parte muy pequeña que solo se encarga de empeorar las cosas robando, extorsionando, huyendo, etc, y ahora con eso de querer hacer una constituyente para reformar la Constitución solo le provoca nauseas.

En eso entra una persona a la habitación de Venezuela, el cual se percata de esta y no es más que su querida niña Dependencia Federales, la cual a estado viviendo con el ya que que la situación en su casa es muy difícil y eso le preocupaba mucho, la niña que aparentaba unos 13 años de estatura media para alguien de su edad, de piel trigueña tostada por el sol, unos ojos azules como las aguas del Caribe, un largo cabello café oscuro amarrado por 2 coletas y teniendo un lindo vestido verde; había ido a la habitación de su Hermano Mayor/Padre ya que solo quería jugar con el, y además que quería animarlo ya que lo había visto llorando.

-¿Andrés quieres jugar contarme una historia?- dijo la D.P. ya que sabia que su querido hermano le gustaba contarle historias y tal ves con suerte se olvidara de cómo esta todo en el país.

-Mmm… ok que te gustaría que te contara Maga*- dijo Venezuela.

-Bueno nunca me has contado nada de tu infancia, ni de que hacías antes de la colonización o mas de los abuelos Caribe, Arawack y NorAmazonas, realmente ahora que lo pienso jamás me contestes cuando apareciste tú el resto de tus hermanos- decía la chica muy feliz y algo pensativa.

-Risas del venezolano mayor- Pos creo que te contare cuando aparecí y creo que casi toda mi historia… así que ponte cómoda que te contare la historia más grandiosa de todas, la de tu querido hermano- decía el venezolano con orgullo.

* * *

 _ **Pov de Narrador**_

Todo inicia en el año 1450, en algún lugar de lo que seria la futura frontera Colombo-Venezolana, ahí en la espesa selva de la Perijá, ahí esta un hombre que aparenta los 24 años de edad de estatura 1.75 metros de altura, piel canela tostada por el sol, de ojos azul como las aguas del Caribe, cabello negro algo desordenado y largo, con buen físico, ese era Caribe; se encontraba caminando por la gran y espesa selva buscando su caza del día, llevaba horas en eso y se comenzaba a preguntar si fue buena idea separarse del grupo de caza para ir solo, ya comenzaba a cansarse y viendo la posición del sol tendría que volver pronto, no quería pasar otra noche perdido en la selva, estaba a punto de regresar hasta que oye un ruido detrás de unos arbustos _-esta es mi oportunidad-_ piensa, estaba listo para atacar cuando ve dos cabecistas que no se parecen para nada a un animal, cuando se acerca lo que ve es 2 niños que no aparentan mas de 3 años de edad, los dos de piel trigueña, uno de ellos con cabello liso y negro azabache con los ojos azules y otro con cabello algo salvaje de café oscuro y de ojos verdes, ambos con una batica con un listoncito azul y amarillo, Caribe no pudo hacer mas nada que enamorarse de ese par eran dos cositas bien tiernas y adorables, no pudo resistir abrazarlos y cárgalos cosa que aceptaron ambos niños riéndose, hasta que Caribe se dio cuenta de algo que hacían 2 niños solos en mitad de la selva, cosa que les pregunto y no recibo mas que una mirada extraña como si no lo entendieran, cosa que lo fastidio un poco hasta que pensó de que tal ves pudieran ser representaciones de alguna Tribu** así que lo intento con el idioma que solo las Tribus hablan, y al parecer los niños le entendieron, pero su respuesta no fue mas que un **-** no tenemos Tribu **-** eso le extraño pero pensó que quizás sean de una tribu que aparecería en un futuro, el ya ha visto casos de representaciones que aparecen antes de tiempo, asi que para mantenerlos seguro se los llevaría al pueblo mas cercano el _Cacique_ seguro no le importaría tener a dos mas en la Tribu, _-seguro nos divertiremos mucho-_ pensó el hasta que se acuerda que no se a presentado como es debido así que se baja a los niños y les dice que el es la representación de Los Pueblos Caribe o Naiguatá Yajure, y les pregunta si tienen nombre cosa que le negaron, así que piensa que les puede poner nombres a los dos el cual le pregunta si les gustaría y le dicen que si, asi que el de ojos azules lo llamo Yoraco Yajure y el de ojos verdes Mara Yajure o los gemelos Yajure para referirse a los dos, no sabe por que pero Caribe pensó que seria el comienzo de algo muy grande para todo el continente, mira a los dos niños el cual volvió a cargar y piensa que solo dos niños harían mucho daño, lo que no sabia es que habían otros 5 niños por todo el continente en las misma situación que la de los gemelos.

-Enserio el Abuelo Caribe te llevo a ti y a tío Colo así como si nada, y ademas los trato tan bien- dijo la niña muy sorprendida de que su abuelo ya que siempre leía que los Caribes eran unos salvajes.

-Si aun recuerdo bien ese día tanto yo como Colo estábamos muy asustados de tu abuelo hasta que se mostró muy cariñoso con nosotros, bueno en donde iba- dijo el venezolano recordando.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

Bueno ¿que les pareció? ¿merece una oportunidad? dejen su review ^^

algunas aclaraciones de los *

*:Maga se refiere al nombre Maria Gabriela.

**:Aquí en ves de conocerse el "País", "Nación" o "Reino" se conoce es "Tribu" para referirse a cualquier otra representación.

y una ultima cosa en mi perfil aparece la descripción mas detallada de Venezuela y muy pronto también de Caribe y Dependencias Federales, y tal ves aparezcan más Estados ustedes díganme (?).


	2. El Trio de Abuelos

Hallo ^^ aquí les traigo el segundo Capitulo, solo diré que por ser el inicio aparecerán personajes nuevos :v, y antes de empezar contestare el Review anónimo.

Anónimo: Por eso quise hacer un(os?) fic(s) de Vene :3, la mayoría donde aparece esta como la propia sifrina y eso me molesta, aunque hay algunos rescata ble tanto en su versión masculina como femenina; ahora sobre Vargas, si lo piensas un poco tal ves pueden ser gemelos por que ambos fueron de las ultima s en ser creados en el país, déjame pensarlo haber si hay mucha diferencia de cuando fueron cread s; yo también creo que Zulia se representa como gemelos (Zulia y Costa Oriental) uno mas pacifico y tranquilo y otro mas revoltoso y activo, y bueno creo que tal ves hasta aparezcan algunas ciudades (una de ellas donde vivo :v), si quieres proponer alguna (?), Saludos :3.

Ahora si comencemos...

* * *

Re-edición 10 de Enero de 2018  
Unas pequeñas correcciones y cambios a la historia debido a ciertos errores sorry, para aclarar no cambia nada en la historia solo los nombres de las Tribus

* * *

 _-Si aún recuerdo bien ese día tanto yo como Colo estábamos muy asustados de tu abuelo hasta que se mostró muy cariñoso con nosotros, bueno en donde iba- dijo el venezolano recordando._

-Que el Abue Caribe te llevo a ti y a Colombia a el pueblo donde estaba el _Cacique*_ \- dijo Dep. Fed. con una sonrisa.

-Cierto Maga, gracias-

* * *

 ** _Pov: Narrador  
1450_**

Caribe con los gemelos en los hombros, llevaba ya 2 horas caminando en la espesa selva, tenia que llegar pronto al pueblo donde estaba el _Cacique_ o si no tendrían que pasar la noche en mitad de la selva, cosa que no quisiera hacer con 2 niños que apenas tienen (o aparentan) 3 años, ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse hasta que ve el pueblo a lo lejos, y como si llevara siglos sin verlo fue corriendo hasta llegar frente a la entrada de este cansado, y ve que los niños ríen piensa _-le gusto esa carrerita que me eche si supieran que no es la primera vez que hago esto-_ cosa que lo hace reír, se baja a los niños de los hombros y le toma de las manos (estando Vene a la derecha y Colo a la izquierda) para dirigirse a la _Bahareque_ ** de su Jefe, ya quisiera ver como reaccionaria.

Al llegar al _Bahareque_ se encuentran con el _Cacique_ y su Esposa (la cual estaba embarazada) y después de un saludo, se fueron a conversar en privado, dejando a los gemelos con la Esposa del _Cacique_ , la cual le parece muy curioso que los niños hayan podido sobrevivir solos en mitad de la selva; mientras en la reunión se desarrollaba lo siguiente:

-Entonces Naiguatá que hacen estos niños aquí?, no sueles traerte extraños ante mi.- Pregunta el _Cacique_ con genuina curiosidad, desde que conoció a Caribe cuando era pequeño siempre le traía regalos de sus caserías o le contaba sobre como era ser una Tribu y desde que tomo el poder como su Jefe a sido un buen consejero y su mejor amigo, además que Caribe sabia que a él no le agradaban los extraños, así que si esos niños estaban ahí significaba algo importante.

-Creo que estos niños son algo muy especial- dijo de forma segura, se asegura de que nadie estuviera cerca para lo siguiente que iba a decir -Si no se equivoca mi instinto, creo que estos niños son una Tribu- dice lo ultimo con un tono algo bajo, ya que solo el _Cacique_ y el hijo sucesor de este saben de la existencia de las Representaciones de las Tribus.

-Tribus!?- dice el _Cacique_ asombrado.

-Shhhh, recuerda de mantener la voz baja- dijo Caribe en un tono algo molesto

-Perdón, pero ¿como aparecieron?, si no tenemos noticias de algún pueblo o tribu cercana que se haya establecido cerca.- dice el _Cacique_ muy extrañado, aunque no sepa mucho de las Tribus.

-Yo también me pregunto lo mismo, mientras venia al pueblo pensé que serian de esas Tribus que aparecen antes que el pueblo, pero siento que estos niños tienen algo especial, que son diferente a la mayoría de las Tribus- dijo reflexionando, le parecía muy raro esos gemelos sobretodo a que no lucían como las Tribus que el conoce (que es casi toda América).

-Creo que tendrás que investigar, y no hay problemas que habiten aquí mientras descubres que son, no se ve que puedan ocasionar daños- dijo esto para tranquilizar a Caribe.

-Pienso que tendré que visitar a mis "queridos" Hermanos, aunque odie admitirlo, ellos me podrán ayudar sobre este tema y así hacemos una reunión familiar que hace mucho que no nos vemos- dice esto con una aura oscura un tono algo maligno.

-Oh no- se lamenta el _Cacique_ , sabe muy bien lo que pasa cuando ese trió se reúne, pero si esa es la forma en que podrá quitarle las dudas a Caribe -Entonces, mando las invitaciones a los _Caciques_ de alguna Tribu del Amazonas y Arawak

-No hace falta, tenemos una reunión familiar dentro de una semana, aprovechare y me llevare a los niños- asegura Caribe a su Jefe.

-Bueno entonces mandare a que te den suministros para los 3 en ese largo viaje- dice el Jefe ya sabiendo como son esta reuniones mas nunca sabe donde se ubican, solo sabe que no es cerca de ninguno de las 3 Tribus.

* * *

-El Abue Caribe no se llevaba bien con sus hermanos?- pregunta Dep. Fed.

-Si se llevaban bien, solo que algunos conflictos entre Tribus o alguna critica de las costumbres de alguno terminaba en discusión o pelea, ya sabes cosas de hermanos- explica el venezolano, recordando que también hacen eso con todos sus hermanos, principalmente Colombia.

-Y por que Abue Caribe sabia que ustedes eran diferentes a ellos en cierto modo?- seguía la curiosidad de la niña.

Vene solo sonríe ante la curiosidad de Maga -Aunque el nunca me aclaro esa duda, creo que en parte era la magia que el poseía y en otra parte su condición de Nación o Tribu que le permitía sentir cuando ciertas representaciones eran especiales o diferentes al resto- explica de una forma alegre.

Iba a continuar hasta que tose fuertemente escupiendo sangre, en una situación normal tanto él como Dep. Fed. se hubieran asustado, pero Venezuela no vivía una situación normal y simplemente se lamento, mientras Maga se le escapaban unas lagrimas; esa sangre no era de él, si no de alguien de su población que murió seguramente mientras protestaba pacíficamente o durante un enfrentamiento entre los guardias y los manifestantes; Vene vio que estaba llorando su querida niña, entonces se le acerco y le seco las lagrimas.

-Debes ser fuerte mi querida Maga, esto pronto acabara- le dice con una sonrisa -que tal si continuamos con la historia?-

-ok- asiente algo triste por la situación en la que viven tanto ella como su Hermano Mayor***.

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde la reunión del _Cacique_ y Caribe, y este ultimo se estaba preparando para el gran viaje que le tocaba, además de pensar como llevarse a los gemelos sin que corrieran tanto peligro, ya que, aunque estuviera bien físicamente no podría estar cargándolos en sus hombros para siempre, se quedo pensando hasta que vio una señora con su hijo amarrado en su pecho, ahí se le ocurrió llevarse a los niños a pies y en los lugares difíciles usar eso para poder llevar a los niños sin dificultad. Así después de despedirse de se Jefe y tener todo listo, emprendió su viaje para reunirse con sus hermanos, el cual tardaría uno días.

Durante el viaje Caribe descubrió varias cosas sobre los gemelos, como que a veces pelean mucho, haciéndole recordar mucho a él y sus hermanos o que suelen compartir muchas cosas, excepto el turno de ser cargados, cosa que le parece algo gratificante, ya que, quiere decir que le quieren o les gusta pasar tiempo con él; que les gusta la _Arepa****_ tanto como a él y que no se comunican en otro idioma solo el que todas las Tribus conocen, cosa que reafirma mas sus sospechas de ellos son especiales.

En la ultima noche que pasarían antes de llegar al lugar indicado, pensó que seria buena idea enseñarles usar algún arma, aunque aparentaban 3 años deberían poder dominar algún arma por su condición de Tribu; cosa que después de varios intento con el arco, la lanza y su daga, y varios raspones y risas, se prometió que no volvería a dar clases nocturnas ya que se pierden sus cosas o casi se lastiman los niños o él mismo.

Apenas amaneciendo, Caribe se despertó y levanto a los niños listo para ir a lugar de la reunión y sin mucho esperar se fueron rumbo al sitio, llegando ya al mediodía donde se encuentra con sus hermanos que ya lo estaban esperando.

-Tardaste Caribe- dice un hombre muy similar a el, solo que mas alto y algo más musculoso con los ojos café claro con un tono ambarino, que aparentaba los 25 años; mientras este jugaba con su lanza.

-Dijimos que era cuando el sol estuviera en su máximo punto Arawak- le dice a su hermano con el gesto fruncido.

-Pero si sabes bien que siempre llegamos mas temprano, sobre todo tú Caribe o ya estas perdiendo resistencia?- dice una mujer de 1.68 metros, cabello largo y sedoso de un hermoso y brillante negro, piel canela oscura, con un cuerpo bien formado pero sin exagerar, y unos ojos verdes amarillentos brillantes, ella aparentaba los 24 años; dice la frase con un tono malicioso, mientras fastidiaba un poco a Arawak.

-Créeme Amazonas hubiera llegado temprano si no tuviera compañía- dice Caribe sin pensar ya que no quería presentar aun a los gemelos.

En eso se da cuenta tanto Amazonas como Arawak y se acercan a los niños, y pasa algo que jamás pensó ver Caribe en su vida, sus hermanos estaban mimando a los gemelos y jugando con ellos; le pareció tierna a escena, muy rara ves se ve al siempre serio Arawak y la indomable y salvaje Amazonas jugando con dos niños.

* * *

-Si eran tiernos los Abuelos- dice Maga muy feliz y ya desechando la ideas de que sus abuelos eran malvados y salvajes.

-Si que lo eran, recuerdo que Caribe y Arawak competían para cárgalos a los 2- dice Vene algo nostálgico

Hasta que entra alguien entra en la habitación que no es mas que Caracas o Distrito Capital, un muchacho que aparentaba los 18 años, de 1.75 metros de altura, de piel blanco latino, cabello liso café y rebelde con un mechón gris (obtenido por el terremoto de los años 1800), unos ojos café claro y de cuerpo algo flaco pero con sus ciertos músculos desarrollados.

- _Mano_ ***** lamento interrumpirte, pero tienes que ir a una reunión con _Maburro_ ****** _-_ dice el caraqueño con todo el odio del mundo.

Suspira el venezolano y ve a Dep. Fed. –Creo que continuaremos mas tarde- dice algo desilusionado.

-No importa Hermano, yo puedo esperar tu ve a tu reunión, luego continuas con la historia- dice para no atrasar mas a Vene.

Venezuela sonríe a su pequeña niña y se va con Caracas a su reunión a escuchar como su Jefe inútil planea proteger la Revolución Bolivariana.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

Y que les pareció el segundo capi, ya aparecieron tres nuevos personajes, espero haber representado bien a Caracas (y si son de ahí no me maten plis :v) y como les cayo Amazonas y Arawak?

ahora algunas explicaciones de los *

*: Cacique es el líder o Jefe de una Tribu indígena(Aunque el termino solo era utilizado en zonas caribeñas a la llegada de los Españoles y su expansión por el continente se termino usando para todos los Jefes Indígenas sin importar la Etnia)

**: Una de las viviendas de los pueblos caribes búsquenlas por wikipedia si tienen curiosidad :3

***: Para los que no saben, actualmente en Venezuela hay una crisis político-social-económico, que ha provocado multitudes de protestas por todo el país, ocasionando conflictos entre la Guardia Nacional y el Pueblo Venezolano, habiendo así varios muertos, cientos de heridos e incontables desaparecidos. (trato de explicarlo mas neutral posible)

****: Comida venezolana y colombiana que trata de una especie de tortilla de maíz la cual se puede rellenar de varias cosas, muy rica :3

*****: Diminutivo de Hermano (igual con el femenino Hermana Mana)

******: Nombre dado por parte de la población a Maduro presidente del País que cambia la palabra Burro y su apellido.

Hasta la próxima :D


	3. Nuevas Tribus

Hallo :3 sigo vivo Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo, después de 7 meses y algo más XD, pero bueno mi única escusa es Cantv (Los que dan Internet al país) que no sirve para nada pero bueno es lo único que hay. Ahora volviendo al tema veremos como se llevan los tres hermanos y a que conclusión llegaran con los gemelos, ademas de conocer uno que otro hijo del trío de abuelos.

Otra cosa que no aclare es que las representaciones Indígenas muestran de forma General, o sea el grupo Familiar completo, en el caso de Caribe son todos los que su idioma viene de la misma rama lingüística, es decir, el Caribe. Ante la posible duda Caribe encontró los gemelos en donde habita uno de sus hijos (y una clase de Tío-Hermano para los gemelos) el Pueblo Yukpa.

* * *

 _ **Fecha actual: 30 de Julio del 2017 (Elecciones**_ _ **fraudulenta**_ _ **de la Asamblea Nacional Constituyente)**_

Venezuela se encontraba en su casa viendo los canales de noticia con ganas de pegarse un tiro, hoy se celebra las elecciones para la A.N.C., estaría feliz si eso no tuviera miles de inconvenientes desde que modificaran su Constitución, de nuevo, para aferrarse más al poder o que prácticamente la oposición, tanto la MUD (Que la considera una traidora) como los estudiantes no planean votar en estas por fraudulenta y es que ellos tienen toda la razón en cierta parte ya que nunca se le pregunto su pueblo si quería o no una reforma constitucional, realmente se saltaron demasiados pasos.

-Y desde cuando este Gobierno a jugado limpio- Se dijo para si mismo mientras reflexionaba, estos últimos meses fueron de mal en peor en cualquier sentido y por cada día que pasaba mayor era su temor por que iniciara el desastre, aunque en el fondo lo quería y esperaba ya que sabía que su gente necesitaba de ese desastre para levantarse y resurgir.

Mientras a la habitación entra Dep. Fed. y con un poco de duda le dice - Vene , crees poder seguir contando la Historia de los abuelo?-.

Venezuela fue sacado de sus pensamientos y al oír la petición de Dep. Fed. recordó que le dijo que continuaría contándole después de la reunión con su Jefe, pero los días siguiente a esos se sintió muy mal que no fue hasta hace dos días logro pararse de la cama -Claro Maga, déjame ver por donde iba- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Los abuelos estaban mimándolos- le respondió muy feliz.

* * *

 _ **Narrador: Venezuela, Fecha: 1450**_

El trío hermanos se encontraban jugando en la locación "secreta" con los gemelos durante todo ese día fueron juegos, competencias, contando historias y leyenda, etc, los abuelos se habían divertido, hace mucho que no jugaban entre los tres olvidándose de las diferencias o conflictos que había entre sus hijos o entre ellos mismos, llegada la noche hicieron un mini-campamento-improvisado-medio-decente, el cual después de de capturar unos peces, cocinarlos y alimentar a los niños lograron dormirles en unos Chinchorros/Hamaca; los tres se quedaron frente al fuego pensando en que harían con ellos, ademas a donde pertenecen y por que son tan diferentes a ellos o a cualquiera que ellos conozcan .

-Dices que los conseguiste en los territorios de tu hijo Yukpa, Caribe- dice Arawak adoptando un tono serio.

-Si, muy cercanos a los territorios de tu hijo Wayúu- dice Caribe también de forma seria.

-Mmm posiblemente los niños son de la Familia Caribe o Arawak- reflexionaba Arawak

-Creo que esta ignorando que también pueden ser de Chibcha o son como Warao que no pertenece a ninguna Familia- dice Amazonas recordando a otra de sus hermanas y al niño que siempre se le ve algo solo pero el cual sabe como defenderse.

-Cierto, hasta pueden pertenecer a la familia de tus hijos Tupí y Yanomami*, Amazonas- dice Caribe pensando en lo difícil que será resolver esto.

-Que enrollo, además si lo piensas los niños no parecen encajar con ninguna Familia o con los Aislados, ya que ni se parecen a ninguno y hasta ahora no han reaccionando en ningún idioma que le hayamos dicho, exceptuando el idioma de las Tribus- dice Amazonas un poco desesperada y cansada después de recordar todo los idiomas que se sabía (La mayoría de Sudamérica, el Caribe y algunos de Centroamérica) y ver a cual reaccionaban los niños fallando en cada intento.

-Bueno creo que no nos quedará de otra más que cuidar a los gemelos mientras esperamos a que aparezca su pueblo y puedan ir a vivir con ellos, tendremos que llamar a Chibcha para avisarle y que nos ayude también a cuidarlos- dice Arawak y sus hermanos aceptan lo que dice (Cosa rara pero cuando se trata de nuevas Tribus ellos suelen cooperar).

* * *

-No sabía que hay pueblos Chibchas en el país- dice Dep. Fed. algo confundida.

-Si los hay pero apenas se notan son pequeñas comunidades que casi parece que no estan en el mapa- dijo el venezolano le parecía normal la duda si no fuera por sus abuelos es posible que no se gubiera dado cuenta de este detalle.

-Pero entonces Chibcha también es nuestra abuela- dice la caribeña comenzando a creer que tiene demasiados abuelos.

-Yo digo que si, ademas que por varios años yo le dije abuela, Zulia también lo hace- respondió a la duda de la niña.

-mmm okey :) sigue por favor- dijo muy emocionada.

* * *

A partir de ahí se fueron a dormir, en la mañana siguiente empacaron sus cosas para volver con sus pueblos o bueno a los pueblos de sus hijos, Amazonas se despidió tanto de sus hermanos como de los niños pero antes regalandoles una pulsera y después les dijo que los volvería a ver pronto, ya que a la hora de decidir cuando los cuidaría cada quien a ella le toco ser la tercera, y así partio a reunirse con sus hijos lo que ella no sabía es que estos la estaban buscando ya que una situación similar paso más al sur; Caribe y Arawak se fueron juntos debido a que debían ir a visitar a sus hijos Yukpa y Wayúu a ver si estos tenían problemas y los niños son la representación de alguna rebelión, ademas de informarle a Chibcha.

Durante el viaje trataron de que los niños hablaran tanto sus idiomas como el idioma Tribal que después de varios intentos y que del enojo (Rara ves pasa) Arawak casi tumbara un árbol lograron que los gemelos dijeran Arepa cosa que alegro mucho a Caribe y calmo los sentimientos asesinos de Arawak, también "intentaron" enseñarles a usar el Arco o una lanza, pero Caribe se negó a hacerlo tuvo suficientes con experiencias pasadas cosa que no entendió para nada su hermano hasta que casi le clavan una flecha en el hombro y llegaron a la conclusión que mejor seria esperar a que por lo menos parecieran d años; luego de una semana y media de viaje llegan a los territorios de Yukpa y se encuentran con el representante de este pueblo.

-Padre? . . . tío Arawak?- dijo Yukpa, un muchacho que aparentaba los 17 años algo más claro que su padre, de 1,73 metros de alto, flaco pero definido por su trabajo en su Aldea, el cabello negro y corto bien peinado y sus ojos de color marrón oscuro, un poco serio siendo este muy diferente a su papá en personalidad.

-Yukpa! cuanto tiempo sin verte! has crecido!- dice Caribe muy feliz mientras abraza a su hijo y lo que decía era cierto a pesar de estar en sus territorios cuando encontró a los gemelos, Yukpa se encontraba visitando a sus hermanos.

-Yo también te extrañe papá, hola Arawak- dijo Yukpa sabiendo que seria inútil tratar de escapar de su abrazo.

-Hola Yukpa- saludo serio.

-Y a que se debe la visita del dúo di. .- fue interrumpido por los gemelos que estaban persiguiendo a un guacamayo el cual terminan chocándose con este.

-Ho-hola- dijeron asustados los gemelos.

-Hola, que tenemos aquí- dijo eso mientras acariciaba a los niños mientras veía a sus visitantes con cara de No-Otro-Niño-Plis.

-Dos Tribus que son gemelos, que tu papá consiguió en las fronteras tuya y de Wayúu- dijo Arawak como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-QUE!?, y que hacen con ellos seguro su Jefe lo debe estar buscándolos, están locos o que?!- decía todo esto con un tic nervioso ya que sabe que esto puede ocasionar muchos problemas.

-Hijo cálmate ya te vamos a explicar que paso pero cálmate- dijo Caribe mientras le daba un golpe con su lanza pa´ calmarlo.

Después de eso, fueron a curar el chichón que se le hizo a Yukpa por el golpe, dormir a los gemelos y explicarle que es lo que paso, que son gemelos que los encontraron a mitad de la selva cerca de la frontera, que al parecer no tienen un pueblo que posiblemente pueda aparecer en los siguientes años, no entienden ninguna lengua que conozcan, solo entiende el idioma tribal, que los van a cuidar entre Arawak, Amazonas, Chibcha y Caribe, se le pregunto si sabía sobre alguna rebelión, cosa que dijo que no y después de meditar un rato se llego a una conclusión, que solo hay que esperar pero como aún tenían que avisarle a Chibcha, Arawak decidió partir a la mañana siguiente para reunirse con ella, se llevo consigo los gemelos ya que era su turno, cosa que no discutió Caribe el cual dijo que iba a quedarse un tiempo con Yukpa y después hablar con Taíno a ver que sabía, lo que no sabia Caribe igual que Amazonas tendría otra sorpresa similar a esta.

* * *

-Esas sorpresas que mencionas quienes son?- pregunta Dep. Fed. con demasiada curiosidad.

-Vamos, piensa un poco- dice Venezuela ya que según él esta fácil por lo menos el de Amazonas.

-Mmm . . . serán Brasil y? . . . Cuba?- dice dudando la chica.

-Exacto, ademas de Colombia y yo, en ese año aparecieron Argentina, Brasil, Canadá, Chile, Cuba, Estados Unidos, Guatemala, México, Perú- dice los más tranquilo posible

-Interesante, pero por que primero fueron ustedes?- otra pregunta más por parte de la caribeña.

-Para serte sincero hasta el sol de hoy ni yo, ni ninguno de los que que mencione saben por que aparecimos de primero, lo que si es que tanto ellos como yo tenemos la misma edad y cumplimos el mismo día, pero bueno continuemos- dice Venezuela recordando esos cumpleaños a ocultas de los demás los primero de Enero, a veces se siete algo viejo con sus 567 años pero luego se acuerda de los europeos o los asiáticos y se le pasa.

* * *

Así fue como Arawak se llevo a los gemelos a visitar a su hijo Wayúu el viaje fue mucho más rápido debido a que solo debía dirigirse al norte, en el corto camino pensó en que podría tratar de que los niños aprendieran a nadar, en un lago cercano, como vio que aún era de día y que practicamete ya estaban en territorios de su hijo, así que se dijo a si mismo de por que no, acto seguido llevo a los gemelos cerca de la orilla y se desvistió, mismo hizo con los gemelos, él como muchos grupos indígenas no les preocupaba mucho el desnudismo público ademas como solo estaba con los gemelos que son del mismo genero que él, menos le importo, así que corrió hacia el lago y se pudo a nadar un poco pero sin quitar la vista de los niños los cuales ente dudas y empujones se metieron al agua, primero paso lo más obvio les dio frio pero una ves acostumbrados estaban jugando en el agua, a Arawak le había parecido tierno y le recordaba cuando sus hijos eran niños pequeños o cuando jugaba con sus hermanos cuando eran más jóvenes. Después de un rato pensó que ya era hora de enseñarles a nadar a si que agarro al que futuramente seria Venezuela y trato de enseñarle por un rato y después con el que futuramente seria Colombia, luego de muchos intentos vio que los niños ya trataban de hacerlo por ellos mismo y lo hacían bien para su corta edad y sin querer sonrió algo le decía que esos niños serian grandes Tribus algún día, viendo que el sol ya estaba comenzando a ocultarse decidió salir del lago, se seco y se vistió mismos hizo con los niños y continuo su viaje pero antes de eso escucho decir por parte de ambos un gracias, ahora si se ganaron el corazón de Arawak.

Después de una hora y media de caminar llegan a una de las aldea del pueblo Wayúu, y con un poco de suerte se encuentra con su hijo, un muchacho muy parecido a él alto, de piel canela muy bronceada, cuerpo atlético, cabello algo despeinado, con unos ojos café claros y una gran sonrisa siempre acompañándolo, este a divisar a su padre se alegro llevaba una temporada sin verlo y se emociono más por que traía unos niños con él, Arawal sabiendo las preguntas que vendrían se las respondió de forma automática.

-Entonces son Tribus pero aún no aparece su pueblo, el Tío Caribe los encontró cerca de la frontera entre Yukpa y yo, y no saben por que los niños son tan diferentes- dijo de forma de resumen Wayúu mientras jugaba con Venezuela.

-En pocas palabras si- dijo Arawak mientras Colombia trataba de escalarlo.

-Y vas reunirte con Chibcha?- pregunta el hijo.

-Si mientras más pronto mejor, más bien estaba de paso ya que también debía preguntarte si no sabes sobre alguna posible rebelión dentro de tu pueblo que sea lo que origine a estos gemelo- ahora le toca al padre preguntar.

-No realmente todo esta bien por aquí gracias a los dioses, y por que no mejor te quedas unos días por aquí y descansas, así aprovechamos y le mandamos un mensaje a Chibcha pa que sepa de la reunión- le propone Wayúu a su padre el cual despues de pensarlo y ademas de estar cansado acepto.

Así pasaron unos días para después partir a la tribu vecina a encontrarse con su otra hermana Chibcha, el viaje seria relativamente corto debido a que iban a una aldea cerca de la frontera, e todo el camino conoció algunas cosas de los gemelos como que no les gusta que los separen, se molestan entre si pero se les pasa al rato para seguir jugando como si nada o que les gusta mucho la naturaleza y la respetan, Arawak seguía pensando en que clase de Tribu serian, por un momento pensó que seria por fin los que tomarían su lugar y serian los amos y señores de estas tierras, más solo fue una idea pasajera, aunque le gustaría sucesores para cuando el y sus hermanos desaparezcan, tanto se quedo en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado al pueblo hasta que los niños le comenzaron a jalar la mano y ahí la vio a su hermana tan imponente como siempre ella más baja que él de unos 1.60 con un cabello medio corto de un negro brillante decorado con algunas piedras preciosas, unos hermosos ojos entre ámbar y dorado y una bella figura igual que su hermana Amazonas.

-Un gusto volver a vernos Arawak- dice la chica.

-Igualmente Chibche- dice con su cara siempre seria.

-Y este par son el motivo de esta reunión?- dice mientras acaricia a Colombia.

-Si, ademas que tengo mucho que explicarte . . . - y así Arawak contó por tercera ves la misma historia.

* * *

En eso Vargas una chica muy similar a Dependencias Federales, claro por ser hermanas gemelas, entra a la habitación donde se encontraba Venezuela y su gemela interrumpiendo el relato.

-Oigan ya termino el circo de las elecciones- dice la muchacha que llevaba ya algunas semanas en casa de Venezuela debido a que tampoco le iba muy bien por su Estado.

-Me imagino quien gano- dice la gemela de esta sabiendo muy bien como acabo esto, en eso Venezuela vio la hora y se dio cuenta los rápido que pasó la hora.

-Bueno creo que le dejaremos hasta aquí Maga- dice el chico sabiendo lo que vendría los próximos días y los dolores de cabeza que le tocaría.

-Qué?, no se vale Vene- Dep. Fed. hacia un fallido intento de que continuara la historia.

-Te prometo que cuando se calmen las cosas continuare- le dijo el venezolano para calmarla.

-Continuar que? yo también quiero saber- se emociona Vargas.

-Sobre la historia de su infancia ve te cuento todo comenzó así . . . - y así Dependencias Federales se paso el resto de la noche contándole a su gemela la historia que le había contado su hermano mientras este veía desde su ventana pensando en lo que se enfrentaría durante las siguientes semanas.

Continuara

* * *

y bien que les pareció ^^ les gustos algunos de los hijos del trió de abuelo que realmente son un cuarteto o tal ves mas XD ya se verá todo a su tiempo, por favor dejen su opinión y otra ves lamento que pasará tanto tiempo sorry .

ahora los "*"

*En si no existe una Familia lingüística llamada Amazonas pero como ambos grupos los Yanomamis como los Tupí se encuentran en estas zonas principalmente decidí que existiera una representación del Amazonas.


End file.
